Brain (Animaniacs)
The Brain is the main antagonist of Animaniacs, one of the two titular main protagonists of Pinky and the Brain and one of the three titular main protagonists of Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. He has an oversized brain, and is very knowledgeable. However, his attempts to conquer the world always fail, mostly because of his partner and only friend Pinky, who is very silly and always messes up the plan. But the Brain doesn't let that bring him down, and by next night he will have a new trick up his sleeve. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, who also voices Vincent Van Ghoul, Chancellor Neighsay, Inspector Gadget and Mr. Big. Personality Brain is a genius with a calm and overconfident personality. He almost never loses his cool, even when Pinky commits stupid errors that mess his plans completely (though he does often display clear annoyance). He also seems to be egocentric. Despite his plans, he truely believes that he can make the world a better place, will never resort to murder to accomplish his goals and deep down he does care about Pinky. There are also some world domination plans even he won't attempt as they are sick even to him: for instance, he was unwilling to use a plan involving selling cigarettes to children. Brain's good intentions are highlighted with his rival called Snowball, a hamster who also planned to conquer the world, but who is far more evil and cruel. Brain is disgusted by Snowball's methods and will stop at nothing to prevent him from taking over the world. Story Both Brain and Pinky are laboratory mice who underwent an experiment to make them rational. The experiment had different results on each of them, turning Brain into a super genius, while Pinky also becomes sentient but incredibly stupid. Brain then decided he would use his superior knowledge to take over the world and make it a better place using his intellect. He convinced Pinky to aid him in his plans, and the two of them try a new plan to achieve world domination every night. Heroic Acts *He occasionally foils Snowball's evil plans. *He saved his sidekick, Pinky from getting killed by drowning in quicksand. *He sometimes plans to save the world. *Despite his seemingly evil personality, it turns out that he makes it his goal to make the world a place of kindness, equality and happiness for all. *He truly believes that the world would be a better, happier place if he was in charge; as it is justified by portraying real world's leaders as either egotistic, incompetent or plain crazy (or all at once). *He tried to save Snowball from drowning in a waterfall. *He, along with Pinky, tried to save Billie from being kidnapped. Gallery The Brain.jpg tumblr_n5ydrjU7YY1sfkn7yo1_500.gif|Brain getting grumpy Brain facing Snowball.jpg|Brain facing Snowball Brain12.jpg|Brain's warm smile pinky-and-the-brain-16.jpg|Brain releasing stress Elmyra hugs Pinky and the Brain.jpeg Big hug.JPG Carriage.JPG Elmyra and the Brain mix.JPG Gee,_Your_Hair_Spells_Terrific_1.JPG Elmyra with Pinky and Brain.JPG Lipstick.JPG Freakazoid with Wakko and Brain.JPG Comic.JPG Force-feed.JPG D5AA310B-3374-46CD-9EB7-E6F733A7EBBF.jpeg Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Businessmen Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Genius Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Wise Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded